Level 223/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 81 | previous = | prevtype = Jelly | next = | nexttype = Order }} | score = 120,000 | moves = 30 }} Difficulty *There are five candy bombs to take care of at the beginning of the level, and with liquorice swirls above three of them, you cannot destroy them with vertical striped candies in one hit. *There is a lot of icing to clear, and a lot of jelly to remove. *Moon struck removes candy bombs matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale. *The jellies are worth 104,000 points 52 double jellies × 2,000 points per double jelly = 104,000 points. Hence, an additional 16,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy *This board is filled with icing which blocks the candy bombs. If the candy bombs go off, you lose a life. So it is important to clear the icing and candy bombs. *Horizontal matches will clear a longer line of icings. This frees up more of the board, allowing for more matches. More matches will get you closer to that high score. *Take advantage of the three-move moon struck when it comes. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies and cascades. *The jellies are worth 104,000 points. Hence, an additional 96,000 points for two stars and an additional 176,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The main difficulty is clearing the two layer icings. Once some of that are cleared, it is easier to create special candies and huge point cascades. *The dispensed liquorice swirls can be a problem because they reduce available board space but are not too hard to clear with five colours. *The positions of the candy bombs may, in most cases, require the use of the colour bomb + candy bomb combinations to clear them. This in turn gives plenty of points. **This can be negated if insufficient icings are cleared before the colour bomb + candy bomb combination is created. However, the double jellies underneath the icings can give huge point cascades to offset this problem. *30 moves are limited in earning a huge amount of points due to sugar crush and the limiting of the number of special candies created via regular matches. However, this point is less critical due to the ease of creating huge cascades. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale and lasts for three moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies and cascades. *Even after the moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies and cascades. Trivia *Its counterpart in Reality is a timed level. Notes Elements Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Screenshot 2015-07-22-22-58-07.png|Mobile version Level 223 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Sleepy Sunrise levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 30 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels with wrapped candies Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with two-layered icing Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with one moon struck Category:Medium levels Category:Levels with a timed Reality counterpart